Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy
Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy is the ending theme for Overlord: The Undead King. It is performed by Myth & Roid. Characters By Appearance * Warrior Takemikazuchi * Tabula Smaragdina * Ulbert Alain Odle * Ainz Ooal Gown * Touch Me * Peroroncino * Bukubukuchagama * Yuri Alpha * Albedo * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Cocytus * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Clementine * Hamsuke * Narberal Gamma * Nigun Grid Luin Lyrics Kanji= Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy 悪夢の有様は Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! 悪意の想像次第 It's like a game of Peek-a-boo 遊びにも足りない Nothing to do, just killing time 余暇を満たす殺意 泣き叫び恐れ慄き逃げ出し 平伏すまでは予定調和 朱く染めた手を振り乱し 何を描こうか Calling, calling…… You're calling me? Hello, hello 世界に虐殺を Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy 悪夢の有様は Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! 悪意の想像次第 I just wanna amuse myself 余興なら要らない Playing like an innocent child ただコレだけでいいの 手を叩き声を上げて嗤い 踊り暴れるのは過剰反応 息をする様に自然当然に ただ摂取する Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy 止まらぬ悪戯を Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! 徹底的試行錯誤 Hey, look… |-|Romaji= Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy akumu no arisama wa Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! akui no souzou shidai It’s like a game of Peek-a-boo asobi ni mo tarinai Nothing to do, just killing time yoka o mitasu satsui nakisakebi osoreononoki nigedashi hirefusu made wa yoteichouwa akakusome ta te o furimidashi nani o egakou ka Calling, calling…… You’re calling me? Hello, hello sekai ni gyakusatsu o Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy akumu no arisama wa Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! akui no souzou shidai I just wanna amuse myself yokyou nara iranai Playing like an innocent child tada kore dake de ii no te o tataki goe o agete warai odori abareru no wa kajou hannou iki o suru you ni shizen touzen ni tada sesshu suru Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy tomaranu itazura o Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! tetteiteki shikousakugo Hey, look at me.　Am I cute? You must say “yes”.　Am I cute……? ubai ubaware kurai kuware ue to shita ni wakareru sakushu genri yoshi mo warushi mo naku tada sore ga kotae byoudou deshou? That is all No one, no one feels the same way? Hello, hello kyouki to yobu no wa daare? Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy akumu no arisama wa Do what? Do what? Do what you want to! watashi no kibun shidai akugi shidai akui no mama ni |-|English= Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy The kind of nightmare this will be… Do what?　Do what?　Do what you want to! … all depends on my wicked imagination. It’s like a game of Peek-a-boo That I’m still not tired of playing. Nothing to do, just killing time Murderous intent filling each spare minute. Until I cried aloud, trembled in fear, fled, and fell to my knees… everything was in pre-established harmony. As my red-stained hands flail through the air, what image shall I depict? Calling, calling……　You’re calling me? Hello, hello! This world’s asking for a massacre! Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy The kind of nightmare this will be… Do what?　Do what?　Do what you want to! … all depends on my wicked imagination. I just wanna amuse myself. I don’t have time for a sideshow. Playing like an innocent child, I’m fine with things just as they are. Clapping hands, raising voices, laughing, dancing, and going wild… all are overreactions. Effortlessly, I take it all in, as if I were merely breathing. Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy I plot endless mischief… Do what?　Do what?　Do what you want to! …thoroughly testing every outcome Hey, look at me.　Am I cute? You must say “yes”.　Am I cute……? Steal, or be stolen from… eat or be eaten… a principle of exploitation, divided into upper and lower halves. Good and evil don’t exist—that’s the one and only answer. Don’t you think it’s fair? That is all No one, no one feels the same way? Hello, hello! Who on Earth would call this madness? Crazy Scary Holy Fantasy The kind of nightmare this will be… Do what?　Do what?　Do what you want to! … all depends on my mood at the time. It all depends on my mischief As wickedness guides me. Trivia * The ending theme is followed by credits from the movie. * It was released in eYe's, the official music album, on April 26, 2017. Category:Music Category:Ending Themes